in the hotness of the flames
by twilightLala
Summary: Edward is a lonely fireman jealous of his friends find love want to have someone to care for .  Bella is a teacher who wants someone to be there when she comes home
1. Chapter 1

As I walked into the burning house searching for my lover, best friend so to be wife.

I hoped that she was still alive please let her be.

That day I saw her at the airport I know she was the one just from one look at her, chocolate brown eyes and her red lips I know she was the one who I was going to marry it all started with a that one look in her eyes.

* * *

my first fanfiction i hope your like it


	2. Your Brown Eyes

Epov

My flight from coming home from my parent's house for Christmas was delayed. Why did dis always happen at Christmas when I was coming home not like a have some one to go home to or anything oh yea I don't.

Finally I got a flight back to New York.

The ticket lady handed me my ticket and I looked that the ticket and saw that it was a first class ticket maybe my look was getting better.

I had to run for my flight I was out have breathe when did the airport get so big.

'Cutting it kind of close" the flight attendance said I little to warming

"Yea sorry" she was just starting at me like I was a piece of meat and

Then I saw her an angel send down from heaven

She had long shiny curly brown hair what stop in the middle of her back was small about 5'4 but had really long legs had curves in the right places tight ass and her brown eyes that I could look in all day then the angel sat beside me in first class in her angel of a voice she said " Hi am Bella"

Oh man I'm fucked


	3. Just Havent Met You Yet

Epov

How did this happen how a goddess could be siding beside me on the flight s he listening to her iPod I could hear bon jovi Living On a Prayer she is getting better at the minute "im sorry I was wondering if you want to play cards " said hopefully

"Yea of course I would thanks im so bored " she said I could hear the boredom of her voice"

"Well i'm Edward by way "

"I'm Isabella but just call me Bella cause it sounds like my mother if you called Isabella " I laughed at her thank god I was not her mother.

"Okay Edward your go first "

"Cabin Crew prepare for landing" ah shit why did god hate me

"That sucks I did get a chance to whip your ass that go fish" I said it a big sob voice

She just laughed at me her laugh was just like bells

"Well I'm sorry sir I believe I am the master of go fish, I know that dis is weird but can I hold your hand cause I hate landing on planes" she said like a little kid who is scared

" Eh okay give me your hand" I took her hand her skin was like silk could she get more perfect, but all to soon the plane had landed

I feted like perv looking at her ass when she reaching her bags  
" Here let me getting them for you" I reach for her and my own bags

"Thanks so what where you doing in Seattle" she said

" I was visiting my family in forks with my brother Emmett but he stayed there for an extra week"

"The same visiting my dad"

Before I guess it she was going for a cab

"I guess this is goodbye then Edward" I could see the sadness in her eyes

"Yea I guess that it is can I give you a hug" hopefully she says yes

"Of course your can" Her hug was so warm

"Bye Bella"

" Goodbye Edward"

And as I watched her get in the cab and drive away thanking the gods that I slipped my phone number in her pocket

Wow I have turned into a stalker

Then I heard my phone ring

"Hello Edward Its Bella from the flight "

She called she called I'm on cloud nine best day ever


	4. Im Turning Into A Girl

_**EPOV **_

Bella called me she called Bella, Bella eh did she say her second name did she.

She didn't shit then I Katy Perry's Teenage Dream came as my ring tone

Only one person could have done that I cause I have no idea how she did cause even I have no idea how to change it evil little pixie

"Hello Edward it Mom did you flight go safe" she said my Mother Esme was one of the best people in world she works as an interior designer for you company back home in forks

"Yea mom I the flight when okay better than ok" I said that you think I was on drugs or something

"Edward Antony Cullen please please don't tell me that you had sex with a cabin crew member the toilets"

"Mother I didn't have sex on a plane I'm glad you think of that why"

"Sorry who sound just like your father after we have "

"Mom please don't tell me about that my poor virgin little no sex ears"

"Virgin little no sex ear my ass"

"Oh Mommy said a bad word oh my "

"Ha ha your so funny what really has you so happy half price sale in build a bear"

"I told to you never say that again I was 5 and I liked dinosaurs no there wasn't a sale a met a girl"

"Oh Edward you met a girl is she pretty you I bet she's smart is she smart oh Edward I'm so happy for a time there I taught that you were gay

"I'm not gay and we haven't really met yet I give her my number and she called once to see that I was okay "

"Ah Edward she sounds sweet when she calls take her to the little coffee shop on the corner where your live it so cute "

"Yea I'll take her there if she calls okay hold on a sec there for a minute mom I have an other call okay " I put my mother on hold for a minute and saw I had a call from a unknown number

"Hello Edward its Bella Swan from the flight form Seattle early and I was wondering if you want to have coffee later"

She called she called Bella swan called me

"Hey I cant today cause I have to work tonight is that okay"

"Yea its okay I'll meet you at 3 at the little corner coffee shop on 42nd and 3rd street"

"Yea that's great I got to go bye Bella"

"Bye Edward"

I hung up and starting thinking what am I going to wear

OH MY GOD

I'm turning into a girl


	5. knives and sex bombs

_**Epov**_

I wished that I didn't have work today but it has to be done I work for NYFD it's the best job it the world because going down that pole is so fun and thrill of it when you get a call for the a fire it just the thrill .

But today it kinda sucks cause I didn't get to Bella but life goes on .That sounded so titanic .

As I pulled into the station I was still on my happy buzz my cousin paul was just behind me

"Hey Edward have a good Christmas back in knives"

"It's forks"

"Oh course it is "

as you can guess he's not the brightest crayon in the box but he's family what can you do

"Yea it was great back with family" I couldn't get the smile off my face I was just so happy

"why you so happy get laid or let me guess half price sale in build a bear" when is anyone going to let me forget that

"No just in a good mood tonight that all"

"If your in such im a happy mood and bring a girl to your penthouse tonight"

"Yea just not break anything okay my mom will kill if you break her vase got me"

"It was the snoopy's fault no mine"

"yea yea"

"Cullen Jones come on there was a call on 5th street "

"yes sir"

I loved riding in the firetruck it so cool I feel like a big kid

After no time all we got the fire under control thank god cause I'm starving

When he got back to the station paul was on the table singing

"Sex bomb I'm Sex Bomb cause baby I can turned you on "

"Paul you want to keep this g-rated there little kids here like Seth"

"Hey I'm not a kid im nineteen" Seth was the youngest of us all the baby of the family

"Hey Joe you cooking cause im starving"

"Oh course I'm cooking when do I stop"

After eating dinner we all went to our room and when asleep I fell asleep dreaming of my brown eyes girl and our date in 12 hours**_i w_**

* * *

_**i want to thank **_

**_Nobody42_**

**_twi-hard024_**

**_sandy4321_**

**_Marwa Nathem_**

**_for being the first four to like my story and if any one else is out there tell your friends bestfriends parnets brother and sister aunties and uncels_**

**_pets aliens the local hobos to read my story and send me a message if there anything you like to see cause the date is the next chapter and _**

**_i'm so excited to write it later if i get 2 more people ill upload later tonight i'll upload anyways if i dont not pressure _**

**_adios and remeber i give free hugs _**

**_lala_**

**__**


	6. THE FIRST DATE

_**Epov**_

Only 5 minutes' to go till my date with Bella .I'm dyeing to see your big brown eyes again. They haven't left my mind since went I saw her driving way in the cab at the airport. Finally I got to the coffee shop Bella wasn't there maybe she was late I was trying to stay positive

"Hey Emily can I the usual please"

"Yea of course Edward what you all dressed up for hot date or something"

"Yea it's a girl I met on the plane coming home from my parents house"

"Is she pretty"?

When she said those three words my angel walked in the door of the coffee she looked around for a sec then she saw me at the counter  
"Hey Edward you're looking great since I saw you "

"Thanks you too" she was looking great she had tight jeans what showed you her curves and her tiny waist a blue tank top suit jacket and black pump heels

"You look lovely Bella" she blushed a deep color it was stunning

"Edward stops your embarrassing me "

"Sorry what would you like Bella"

"Eh a strawberry mocha please" I got her a mocha and give it to her and she smiled a big wide smile

"Thanks so Edward what do you do for a living"

"Im a fireman for NYFD you"

"I'm a kindergarten teacher for the school down on 53rd street"

"You like kids Bella" she must love them thank god cause I love little kids there so cute and small

"Yea I love them I wanted a younger brother or sister but my mom died when I was 15"

"Bella I'm so sorry " I felt bad for asking her that cause I never know what I would do if Esme died

"It's okay It was a long time ago" she looked like she was going to cry I wanted to just hug her and keep her safe in my arm

"Come on swan "

"Where are we going " she looked at me like she hated surprises

"On a horse ride in the central park"

The horse ride in the park was just magical it was cold so she asked could she sit in my arms cause it was freezing.

She had taking the subway so I said I drive her home but she said no but I told her to get in cause it was freezing out, I was going sadder but the minute when we got to her house I asked her

"Bella can I take you out to dinner on Friday night" I was waiting nervously

"Of course you Edward I love that "

"8 o clock okay"

"That perfect" then she kissed my check I was in heaven

"Bye Edward" "bye Bella"

Friday come faster on Friday I will kiss her

* * *

**_i was bored and i couldn't wait to write it_**

**_it's kinda crap but i hope you like i_**

**_adios my friend_**

**_lala_**


	7. Alice and deep fat fried balls

_**EPOV**_

This has to be the perfect date on the planet

I could take her to Broadway show and dinner.

I know I'll ring Alice, Alice is my little sister she was girl

In the romantic department I ask her for all the girl problems is the best in the department cause you know she's a girl and all. Here goes nothing

Pick up

Pick up

For fuck suck PICK UP

"Hello Alice Cullen speaking"

"Alice I need your help"

"Please don't say you got drunk and had a one night stand with a gay hooker I know you had to be gay cause you hadn't had a girlfriend since Tan"

'No Alice I need your help with a girl and will everybody stop

Im not gay okay"

"Okay Edward what do you need my skills for"

"Im trying to impress a girl on a date and have not idea what do after or before dinner"

"Take her too the top of the empire state building is amazing up there for the first kiss"

"Where will I bring her too dinner Chinese but the Chinese people are kind of scary"

"Stop being a baby Italian is the best opinion then take her dancing in the club downtown and you're sure she love you"

"Thanks Alice you're the best what would I do without you"

"You would be dead older brother oh and remember too wear your black dress pants and white shirt with a tie you want too look formal but not casuals"

"Eh you do know im a fella yea"

"Of course you have a dick yea" my little sister saying I have dick just nacker

"Eh Alice like im your brother you do know "

"So who's the lucky girl them"

"Her name is Bella swan I met her on the plane coming home from the mom and dad's house"

"Bella swan as Isabella swan Charlie's the police chief of fork swan"

"She's Charlie's daughter man im fucked the police chief's daughter" fuck if I hurt her my balls are sure to be chopped off and deep fat fried

"Wait Edward I have an idea walk into her house in just your fireman pants and all hot sweaty and say are you ready for love baby "mmmmmm that sound temping but I don't want to scared or a perv

"No Alice she would get me arrested"

"Okay bye Edward I have to go good luck with Bella "

Edward all sweaty he he :)

Friday came in no time it was ten to eight and I was about to knock at Bella's door

"Just knock Edward not be a pussy" I whispered to myself

I knock at her at her door and she looked, she look amazing she was wearing a short black one shoulder her curly hair was pulled up into her left shoulder

"Bella you look amazing" she really did

"Thanks you look pretty amazing yourself Mr Cullen "

"You ready to go Bella "

"Yea, where we going by the way"

"Bella a gentlemen never tells his beauty his surprises" I the blush she had when I said beauty

"Im not beauty "

" Bella you don't see your self clearly your beautiful come on my lady we have to got before we miss first part of the date"

Driving to the theatre I was thing how I got so lucky with Bella

So here going nothing for the best night of my life

* * *

**_there you go my friend i'll upload Date in the morning and can i ask how the best idea's for a lemon_**

**_cause i'm only 15 and have no idea how to write one and i don't want to get in trouble by coping someone's lemon _**

**_adios hope ya like and remember_**

**_I GIVE FREE HUGS_**

**_lala_**


	8. A GentleMan

_**Epov**_

Ii was sitting in the theatre just watching the actor and dancers wake up with life on the stage .In the light of the spotlight that when over the audience I got a look at Bella's face

Her eyes had a sparkle in them her face was just an alive with pure joy. At that moment I saw my future in her face

**(Flash future 5 years later)**

_A young boy with my eyes and Bella's eyes hair coming over to me _

_Daddy come on we are going to be late please the zoo only closed in 12 hours_

_Yea daddy come on we are going to late _

_Then I saw a flash of chocolate brown_

_**(End of flash back)**_

"Bella you having a good time to night "

"Yea thanks a lot for bring me out tonight

Well your welcome are you ready for the next part

"

"There's more"

"Welcome I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't bring a pretty lady of for dinner would I

"

"Well thank you Mr. gentleman"

We walked out of the theater and I opened my car door (PIC ON PROFILE)

And she blushed a deep red and murmured a thanks

She mustn't be used to stuff like this if she wasn't I would do it every day to make her smile

We got the Bella Italia restaurant (PIC ON PROFILE see what I did there changed to BLUE HEHE ) I hope she doesn't think im a weirdo because I brought her to a restaurant with her name on it

"Wow this place is amazing Edward"

"Well I hope you like it come on "

"Name" A restaurant worker called Heidi who had her top a little bit too tight

"EH Edward Cullen"

"Right this way mister Cullen would you and your sister like anything to drink"

"Well Bella love what would you like to drink" I hope she got it because I think she might be a little bit of a whore

"Well Edward darling I would like a glass of red wine please"

"I'll get I a bottle for the table"

"Thank you so much I think she might be a stalker or something"

"Of course she looks scary "

The waitress came back over with the bottle of wine and a basket of breadsticks

"Are your ready to order "

"Bella "

"Eh I'll have a mushroom ravioli please"

"And I'll have the pasta please"

Then after I ordered I found myself looking at her face and I saw that she had a really cute button nose

"Edward what are you looking at "

"Do your know that your have a really cute nose "

She blushed a deep red "Thanks"

Before I know it Heidi came back with our food I found out more stuff about her like she was born in forks and how she loves her students and I we had a little mini fight of the bill she wanted to pay but I told her a gentleman always pay the first date. She said if I wasn't for my smile I would be dead

I found my self at her door

"I had a really great time to night Edward we should do this more often"

"Yea that would be great"

"Kiss me Edward"

I took hold of her face and kissed her softly her lips were soft and warm I never wanted to be a way from them

I moved my hands from her face to her waist and she put them on my neck

I heard footsteps behind me

"Edward what are you doing with my sister"

* * *

**_"Jumps out of hiding place I'M BACK"_**

_**I know thats it REALLY REALLY LATE i have been busy with school and family**_

_**my Ma's friend had a baby and i had exams sorry**_

**_Hope you forgive me_**

**_click the little review button ya know you want to ya know you do_**

_**xo xo (little gossip girl moment)**_

_**LALA xxx**_


	9. Brother Bear and ?

_**Epov **_

"Edward what are you doing with my sister"

Oh shit I am going to the shit kicked out of me

She never said that she had a brother I

"Seth what are you doing" I heard Bella giving out someone called Seth

Seth, Seth now where have I heard that name before

I look at Seth for the first time and I coped on

"Bella your brother I Seth Clearwater "

"Yea my stupid younger over-protective little bear of a brother"

"Hey im only looking out for you after ja…."

"Seth shut up "

"He shouldn't have banged you around like that "

"Seth STUT UP "

"Looks like someone Pmsing again ya swear she so hormonal" Seth ran over to Bella and hoped on her and started to tickle her

You could see the bond between them was so close it was just like Emmett and me it made me smile

"Say it Bella" I heard to broke me out of my daydream"

"No Seth no just stops it please "

"Say it "

"Fine Seth you are the most handsome bests funny kind caring younger brother there now please stop"

"Thank you for your kind words Bella they really warm the heart"

"I'll warm your heart alright "

"Edward im sorry do you want to stand in the doorway or do you want a cup of coffee "

"I think a cup of coffee would be great thanks"

"So how do you know Seth "?

"I work in the same station as Seth "

"Are you the one who was be teasing him "

"Bells"

"NO Seth if someone bullying you what do "

"Bella you embarrassing me "

" I don't care what do you do"

"Tell a adult"

"Edward have you been bullying my little brother"

She had I look of like an angry mother on her face I couldn't tell a lie to it

"No Ms Swan"

"Good if you were I have to kick you were the sun don't shine"

"Oh someone's in trouble oohh someone not getting any action tonight"

"That's It get out now and go home"

"That my queue to get out see you in work tomorrow Edward"

"Bye little bud"

"Edward im sorry "

"Hey it's okay its getting late anyway I have to get home "

"Oh " you could hear the sadness in her lovely voice

"Hey we could meet tomorrow what you think after school we could go on a walk in the park"

That sounded so sound of musical or something

"I'll love that here my number I get off work at 2.00 so I'll meet you that 2.30 Is that okay with you"

"Yea that's great Bella I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Good night Edward "

I went and kissed her cheek I whispered in her ear "goodnight Bella sweet dreams"

Next day smiley face

Its like Bella had become my own brand of heroin I cant get a nuff of her

I was walking up the street where see work I was a little early then I saw here she looked beautiful in little heart jumper and converse (on profile both set of clothes)

"Why are your ready for a stroll in the park my lady"

She giggled and said "why thanks you good sir"

When we were walking around the lake in park she was telling me how one of her kindergarteners was trying to eat glue and other thought they saw and the Navi people from avatar in the corner of the room, I

Laughed out laugh and people started to look at me like a was a freak

We sat down in the shade of a tree I looked over at the people to see her looking back at me

"Bella is it okay if I kiss you"

"I have been waiting for you to ask"

I took her face in my face and touched her lips with mine and fireworks happened

Her lips were so soft and breakable her tongue touched my bottom lip for entry and I gave it to her and we spend minutes' just kissed

I pulled away to tell her breath and I looked in her chocolate brown eyes

"Edward that was "

"It was Wow"

We just layed there under the tree and watched the sunset and I wondered how I got this angel in my life

_**? Pov**_

How dare he kiss my little sugar pie she's mine and will always is mine if she will be home soon I

Ill make sure of it that I bought her all new clothes and a little things to excited for making love time

Only a few day till she's home

* * *

**_ooohhhh hehe you didn't see that did you _**

**_what do you think so seth cause i love him he's like a another emmett and ya never cant get no emmett fun_**

**_i hope you like click the little button and tell me wat you think _**

**_xoxo_**

**_lala_**


End file.
